A Whole New Hermione
by K-Kinz
Summary: Hermione got some shocking news about what she has deemed a life, read about how she deals and who are true friend and foe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. So sad….**

Chapter 1: The Start of Something New?

Hermione was just relaxing in her room of her cute little muggle home; she was reading Hogwarts: A History yet again while she was laying on her bed in short shorts that were black and a loose pink tank top that said Madeira Beach, Florida. The Granger's had visited the USA for their summer holiday and it was one adventure Hermione would never forget from all the educational opportunities the US provides. But that wasn't what made this summer the most memorable, it have to be the fact that see learn she was not a mudblood after all. It came to her in a letter.

_Dear Hermione Granger,_

_This will seem surprising to you but you are not a muggleborn. You are a descendant of one of the purest bloodlines known to the wizarding world. The name is Axel. Your true name is Lilli Axel, now before you start jumping to conclusions you mean everything to us. The Dark Lord was hovering over my pregnancy to try and take you from us so we hid you somewhere he never thought to look and also but a glamour charm on you to help. This charm will be coming off tomorrow I do believe and I just had to contact you. I love you dearly and have been keeping tabs and I must say I am very proud of you and I have talked to Dumbledore and he has agreed to let you be re-sorted to make sure that even with your true heritage present that nothing has changed. Now, I must tell you that I would like to meet you soon before you return to Hogwarts. Oh silly me I haven't told you my name! My name is Valentina and my husband is Zane. We are Italian and we hope that you would like to meet with us. Love you Lilli 3 _

_ Your Loving Parents, Valentina & Zane  
_

Hermione sighed "Lilli. That's kind of cute." She said out loud before she realized "I'm not a mudblood anymore! I can't wait to rub this in Malfoy's face!" her spirits lifted as she planned on how to break it to Malfoy.

Before she could think of anything else, she felt very tingly and knew that it was time for the glamour charm to be removed. She just closed her eyes until it stopped and gasped as she looked in the mirror. Her hair was bright red, long to about her hips and straight; her eyes had to be one of the clearest shades of blue and her figured was slim, curved and beautiful. (Like Ariana Grande I love her!) Hermione gasped and twirled 'Oh my god!' she thought "Well, it's a better red then regular ginger." She said to herself out loud. Before she could do anything else, she heard a distinct crack "They are here!" she yelled before running to get dressed. Her final outfit was a white lacy strapless top that was kind of see through just under the breasts and then short denim shorts and bright blue flip flops with her hair down and a little make-up.

She walked down to the living room to come face to face with….

**A/N: I just had to leave a cliff hanger hehe, so, I had this sudden idea and I still have a little time before I start school again so might as well. And no, I will not abandon this one, I will eventually get back to my other stories but I need to edit them and everything so it will be a little while. Thanks and please review! If you don't like it I will not continue. Also, I have changed my penname. I was originally BlondeinBlack1. Just to let you know **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter : (**

Chapter 2: The Great Reveal.

Hermione walked into the living room and there were two cloaked figures facing away from her. She cleared her throat and they jerked around "Hello, Valentina and Zane." Hermione said as she walked closer.

Valentina gasped and ran to hug her "Lilli! I can't believe it's you! I have missed you dearly."

Hermione smiled and this was actually very soothing to her.

The rest of the summer passed and it was the night before Hermione was to go back to Hogwarts for 5th year (in this story Voldy is already taken care of and I was tired of all other stories taking place when they are older. )

Hermione was enjoying her meal with her parents when the floo network was activated and three people she never expected showed up; the Malfoy's. She froze and looked at her parents silently tried to tell them not to let them know who she was before. She smiled politely at them as they moved to join them; Draco sat down across from her. Hermione didn't say anything throughout the whole dinner. Once dinner was finished, Hermione stood up and started toward her room but was cut off by Draco.

"I didn't get a chance to properly introduce myself, I'm Draco Lucius Malfoy." He said bowing and extending his hand to her. She stared at him for a minute "Lilli Axel." She said before sighing

"Look, come with me." She said and grabbed his hand to drag him to her room before shutting the door and walking to her vanity and sat to take her jewelry off.

"This is going to come to a surprise but you have already met me." She said and he just looked so confused

"Excuse me? I have….hmmmm… you are a Slytherin right?" he asked She shook her head as she brushed through her hair to double French braid it as she talked to him

"No, I am what you would call Mudblood, or Granger. You mixed it up every once in a while." She said and turned to look at him when he said nothing and he was wide eyed with his mouth dropped open. She laughed and stood up to stand in front of him and wave her hand

"hello-" she said before he shook his head and said

"Umm Hermione?" he asked as he brought a hand up to rest on her cheek. She just nodded before walking away and going into her walk in closet to change from her dinner gown to sweatpants and a tight tank top that stopped just over her belly button that was pierced with a little witch's hat.

"Are you really that surprised Draco? I mean I am the smartest witch of my age. It would only make sense that I am part of one of the greatest pureblood lines." She said as she finished dressing and walked back out to him.

"Well, I never knew that you would be a hot ginger that is more pure then even I but it isn't too farfetched." She rolled her eyes at him before heading back toward the door and motioned for him to follow before he stopped her

"What-" he said briefly….

**A/N: Hello, guys, so just to let you know I will update every week. It might become two weeks when I start up school again sooo… REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah, same as always, I don't own HP. Never will. End of story.

Chapter 3: Back to Hogwarts?

"What-" Draco said briefly before he continued "What will Potty and Weasel say? Do they know?" he asked

She shook her head "No. But it doesn't really matter, they are my best friends, it won't bother them. Besides, what to you care? You never want anything to do with me and if you did it was to insult my existence. Soo..." she said before walking out the door and making her way toward the library lounge to read a little to prepare herself mentally for the morning. She didn't see Draco for the rest of the night.

Hermione woke to her alarm on her cell phone that she kept but uses rarely. She jumped up and took a quick shower and used her wand to dry her hair quickly before getting dressed in real tight skinny jeans, a white top that has a purple question mark on it with a pink hoodie. She made sure that her make-up was simple and then put her hood up and grabbed everything she needed for Hogwarts and met her parents in the formal living room.

"Good morning mom, dad." She said before they nodded and held hands to apparate to Kings Cross.

Once on the platform, she noticed the clan of red-headed Weasley's and she rolled her eyes before walking over to them.

"Hi-" Before she could say anything else, Ron was in her face "Who are you? What do you want with my family?!" he asked as he got real red in the face from anger.

"That is no way to talk to an old friend Ronald." Hermione bit back at him before turning and walking back to her parents.

After saying good bye to her parents, she loaded her luggage and went to go sit with Luna.

**A/N: I'll make the next chapter longer I swear.**


End file.
